


Treasure Chest

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Accidents, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: For the prompt: Anders is trying to find a potion to help a new mother start lactating. He accidentally drinks one of his test potions, develops a (insert size here) set of breasts, and discovers that it works. A little too well. The potion will eventually wear off, but he needs help… nursing. Fenders please. Smut is encouraged.When Fenris notices Anders acting strangely on Wicked Grace night, he is more than willing to offer his assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeSorceror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/gifts).



Anders was behaving strangely. 

Fenris knew he couldn’t be the only one to notice, the way Anders’ breath hitched when he reached for his mug of cider, the way he seemed distracted all night. Not to mention the flinch when Isabella had given him her customary hug. It was as if the mage was in pain, and yet Fenris knew it could not be true. He was a healer, and even if he healed himself last, he was always made whole within the day, and it had been over a week since Hawke had last decided a trip along the coast was in order.

There was another thing Fenris had noticed, as the night went on. There was a strange tightness to Anders’ coat, like something stretching it out more than usual, though he couldn’t get a good look to tell for certain. Anders’ managed to keep an arm in front of him nearly the entire night, obstructing the view.

\- - -

“Anders.”

The man didn’t quite jump when Fenris called out to him, though the elf did hear the familiar hiss of discomfort Anders had been trying to hide all night before he turned around. “Was there something you needed?” His arms were crossed over his chest again, though, Fenris noted with a frown, he was careful to keep them not quite touching his body.

“You are… In pain.”

“That’s not-”

Fenris cut off his protest by stepping forward, raising a pointed eyebrow when Anders winced as he stepped back.

“It’s not- not an injury. Just an accident, and one I am dealing with.”

“What kind of accident leaves you reacting like this? With pain your magic can’t heal?”

Anders gave a sigh, turning back toward the alley to Darktown. “A magical accident. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to go back to my clinic.”

“I- Anders, I wished to offer my assistance, not push you away.” Fenris almost missed the hitch in Anders’ breath at that, though he didn’t miss the way Anders’ step faltered as he turned back toward him.

“This isn’t- It’s nothing like sore muscles, Fenris, it’s strange and unusual, and I understand you have been warming up to me, but you don’t know what you’re offering.”

Fenris shrugged, offering Anders his hand. “You have not told me, so I do not. But do not decide for me what I would or would not do for you.”

Anders gulped, staring at Fenris’ hand for a moment before he turned away, a flush on his face. “Then, if you want to know, you can come with me to the clinic. And then… You can decide.”

The walk to the clinic was quiet, other than the hisses and gasps Anders made when the pavement was uneven.

And then, the clinic. 

It wasn’t often that Fenris saw the clinic like this, dark and empty and quiet. In the past, the times he had visited with Anders alone had been spent in the mansion, making use of the expansive bed. To be here was… Strange, almost more intimate than the other moments he and Anders had thoroughly explored each others bodies. It certainly set a different tone for the night, one where Anders was seeking comfort and familiarity, instead of Fenris.

“Anders…” Fenris’ voice trailed off as he shut the door behind him, anything he was planning on saying fleeing his mind at the sight of Anders shrugging off his coat. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual. What was unusual were the signs that Anders had worn extra padding, bandages beneath his tunic, though they weren’t enough to stop the dampness that had clearly leaked through. “What is that, if not the signs of a wound?”

Slowly, Anders faced him, carefully pulling the tunic over his head. “It’s a sign that I need to be more careful when reaching for lyrium potions. One of my patients, she was having a hard time nursing, so I was trying to make something to help her…”

Fenris’ eyes widened as he approached Anders, his hands raised to touch the soaked bandages across Anders’ chest. “May I?” At Anders’ nod, he reached forward, his breath stuttering at the needy gasp from his lover. He paused, his fingers tugging ever so gently at the knot holding them in place.

“Fenris, please,” Anders’ whimpered, his hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders, nearly falling against him when Fenris gave the cloth a firm tug. 

“The things you get yourself into, mage,” Fenris said with a chuckle, tilting his head up to meet Anders in a kiss as he gave the knot a twist, relishing the sound of the fabric ripping in his grip. More gently, he began to unwrap the bandages, cheek flushing as each new layer removed had Anders kissing him more fiercely. Finally, though, he was done, calloused fingers gingerly exploring Anders’ revealed skin.

His chest felt soft, in a way Fenris hadn’t experienced before, not with his lover, though it didn’t feel much larger than it had been before, simply much warmer.

“What do you need?” he asked, pulling away from the kiss to look into Anders’ eyes. 

It took a moment for Anders to meet his gaze, the golden-brown of his eyes barely visible, hidden by the dark of his pupils. “I- They hurt-, no, they ache. But I haven’t been able to get it to stop. It’s like I’m too- too full.”

Fenris gave a slow nod of understanding, lowering his gaze to Anders’ chest, staring at his nipples, swollen and red, fluid beading at the tips. “May I?” He asked again, lickng his lips as a plan formulated in his mind. This was a potion to help a nursing mother, after all. Something similar was likely to help give Anders relief as well.

“Please,” Anders answered again, his voice breathless, his hands gripping Fenris’ shoulders even more tightly in anticipation.

His ears burning, Fenris gave a determined nod before lowering his head, his hands urging Anders to arch his back for easier access to his tender chest. He was gentle as his lips met the swollen bud of flesh, tentatively tasting the milk Anders was producing. It was warm, and rich, and sweet in a way Fenris hadn’t been expecting, but had him eagerly opening his mouth for more. He laved his tongue over the tip, mouth opening wide as he pressed close for an open mouthed kiss, careful not to apply too much pressure with his teeth to the overly sensitive area.

He hadn’t been expecting Anders moan of pleasure, the way his fingers slid up Fenris’ neck to tangle in soft white hair, holding him close as if there was a chance he would leave. “Fenris, by Andraste’s blessed bosom, Fenris...” his voice trailed off as he quaked in Fenris’ arms, knees buckling when Fenris dared to give a particularly hard suck.

That had Fenris pulling away, shushing Anders with a soft kiss as he lifted him into his arms. “I will not have you on the filthy floor of your clinic, Anders. Not when you are like this.”

Anders didn’t reply, gasping for breath as Fenris carried him to his small room in the clinic. He still hadn’t caught his breath by the time Fenris was laying him down, straddling his hips as he leaned in to return to his task. “Oh, Maker-” Anders’ voice quaked, his back arching off the bed to press his chest more firmly against Fenris’ eager mouth. 

Fenris merely hummed his response, relishing in the way it had Anders clutching at him, fingers grasping and releasing his shoulders, his arms, his neck. His lover’s nipples had always been sensitive, but this potion had made them far more so. With a thoughtful hum, he bit down gently, grinning at the way Anders couldn’t stop his hips from lifting to rub his hardness against Fenris’ own. “I bet I could make you come like this, mage. My mouth on your tits, drinking your milk, and nothing else.”

Anders froze, his body shuddering before he lay flat on the bed once more. “Fenris, by all that is holy, please,” he pleaded, chest heaving with each gasping breath.

Fenris caught his eye, smirking at him as he adjusted himself to keep his hips off Anders’. “Of course, amatus, as you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who encouraged me to delve into a new kink and helped me with the writing process. <3 
> 
> Weird Shit crew, never change.


End file.
